


No Touching

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aodrable, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Corporal Eren Yeager, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness, Role Reversal, Romance, Titan Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan Shifters, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Levi doesn't want anyone near his corporal, Eren. He refuses to stand by while those filthy pigs put their hands on Eren!Eren wished that Levi wouldn't make their relationship so very obvious, but it was also one of the reasons why he adored the young cadet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My urges for Titan Levi popped up again and I realized that this needed to be written! As for ages, I wanted Levi to be around 16 perhaps and Eren in my mind was somewhere in his 20s, like 24 or something.. Anyways! Age isn't too big of a deal, for me at least, so enjoy! <3

It started a few weeks after Eren and Levi officially got together.

 

At first, Eren thought it was just Levi's irritability from all the experiments Hanji constantly put him through. That was reasonable, and the young teenager could be temperamental at times as well, so that was also understandable. Plus, Eren admittedly liked it when Levi got clingy over him. It was way too adorable and sweet, and just made the brunet like the Titan Shifter all the more.

 

But after a while the complaints started.

 

Eren really wasn't sure what to do about it.

 

* * *

"Levi!" Hanji skipped over to the raven, who grumbled and rolled his eyes as the rest of the cadets around him watched curiously. 

 

"What is it now?" He muttered, and the goofy brunette woman laughed as she squished his cheeks. 

 

"All of your tests went so well! The results allowed me to learn more about Titans than ever!" She rambled on, and Levi tuned her out expertly, gunmetal eyes searching the mess hall for his Corporal. Noticing that Eren hadn't arrived yet made his heart twinge, but he tried to suppress the feelings. Ugh, who was he? Levi Ackerman was not one to turn into a mushy mess of feelings.

 

But the way Eren had looked when Levi had picked some small flowers for him while they were out training that one day; that sparkle in his eyes, the way his face practically radiated more light than the sun and the way his smile warmed Levi's heart-

 

The doors to the mess hall opened and Levi's eyes immediately shot to see who it was. His heart jumped and his stomach filled with butterflies at the sight of Eren, but the butterflies suddenly yanked out knives when he spotted Jean next to Eren, arm around his neck like they were good pals or something. Well, they were kind of friends when they weren't bickering over something, but that didn't give _Jean_ , of all people, the right to touch _his_ Eren like that.

 

They were laughing about something, and Eren's teal -turquoise? caribbean? Levi wasn't sure, they were too beautiful to be named- eyes were sparkling as Jean's hand slid along his back, resting simply on the shoulder of his jacket now. Levi was growing furious, fuming in his spot and glaring daggers at the man touching Eren. If looks could kill, he'd be in shreds.

 

Completely ignoring Hanji, Levi was nearly growling as he got out of his seat and stormed toward the pair. Eren spotted him first, his face lighting up at the sight of Levi, who resisted the urge to just kiss that stupid grin off his face and instead, stomped right up to Jean and smacked his hand off of Eren.

 

"What the-" Jean began.

 

"Don't _ever_ touch Eren again." Levi all but snarled. Eren felt a blush rising to his face, and was a little startled when Levi boldly grasped his hand and tugged him to his spot at the table. Jean was left a babbling mess as he tried to comprehend what had happened and Hanji was grinning like a mad man at Levi's display of affection.

 

Eren had assumed that the incident was going to be a one time thing, since nobody really liked Jean anyways.

 

Oh boy, was he wrong.

* * *

The cadets were out doing hand-to-hand combat training, practicing in various groups and occasionally by themselves. Levi was with Hanji and Erwin again as they assessed what skills he would need to fight in his Titan form. Levi was waiting for them to come to a conclusion so he could finally begin, and while he did so his sharp silver eyes scanned the training fields, looking for the one and only person he'd ever want to look for.

 

Eren was off a ways away from them, training with his closes friends who were a part of his squad; Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. Levi was not fond of them at all, but he tolerated them for Eren's sake. His Corporal truly loved his friend and adopted sister, so it wasn't like Levi could exactly tell Eren he didn't like them.

 

Armin was watching as Mikasa and Eren sparred, each of them moving quickly to strike. Eren, as always, fought with quick and very precise movements, and Levi noticed that Eren always struck people in very specific spots, like pressure points or where it was most likely to throw them off. Mikasa, however, wasn't as quick but still fast, and focused more on powerful blows to take down her opponent. Their strategies always seemed to collide and clash, causing an almost perfectly balanced routine of striking and blocking. 

 

However, Eren caught Levi staring and their eyes locked for half a second, but the short moment was all Levi's heart needed to start racing. However due to spotting Levi, Eren lost his concentration for a split second and Mikasa clocked him straight in the nose, expecting him to have blocked her blow. Eren swayed for a moment before he collapsed and Levi was already halfway to him when Mikasa was helping him up, apologizing profusely.

 

"Eren, oh my God, are you alright?" Armin was a little bit behind Mikasa, who supported her brother's weight as he groaned and held his nose. Levi was staring at them, his fingers twitching to touch Eren and pull him close, comforting him through his pain. However he kept his distance for now, anger bubbling up as he glared at Mikasa, the whole reason for Eren's agony.

 

"I'm fine," Eren said, but Levi could hear him choking back his tears. A few others had gathered around at the scene, expressing their concern for Eren softly.

 

Mikasa helped him stand up, her face clearly showing how guilty she felt. Levi wanted to snap at her for continuing to hold onto Eren even though he obviously needed to go to the nurse. When Levi spotted the blood trickling off Eren's fingers, that was the last straw.

 

Levi growled and marched up to the pair, shoving Mikasa's arm off of Eren's elbow. Mikasa gasped before her face contorted in rage, and Levi's arm snaked around Eren's hip as he turned to lead Eren to the infirmary.

 

Before they were out of range, Levi turned to shout at her; "Don't touch Eren ever again!" Their eyes locked and their glares clashed, and Armin touched Mikasa's shoulder. They didn't break eye contact until Levi heard Eren's whine of pain and Armin said something to Mikasa.

 

Levi's rage subsided as his concern for Eren grew. He sat with him in the nurses office while the kind woman tended to Eren's wounds, cleaning up the blood and tending to the growing bruise. After she'd done all she could, she told Eren to rest and be wary of his face. Levi didn't like the purple splotch upon his precious Eren's tanned face and he sighed. It was somewhat his fault, as he'd distracted Eren in the first place.

 

"Levi," the brunet called his name softly. The raven haired male looked up to his superior, who smiled despite the pain in his face. "It was an accident. Don't blame yourself, okay?" Levi's heart skipped. How had he known? "I'll be fine in a few days, so don't worry about it."

 

Levi nodded slowly, sighing softly. Eren pulled him into an embrace, and Levi's cheeks went a little pink at the contact. He hugged his lover back, nevertheless, and he made a personal vow in his head.

 

He was **_NOT_ ** going to let Eren get touched by anyone. 

* * *

For the next week and a half, everyone who attempted to lay a finger on Eren succeeded in getting their hand slapped by a very furious Levi, who would stand fuming at the culprit while Eren frantically apologized for his younger lover's behavior. Before too long, Erwin called Eren and Levi into his office to give the pair a talking to. 

 

Sitting anxiously in the chair was Eren, and sitting boredly beside him was Levi. Erwin sighed and clasped his hands together atop his desk, looking thoughtfully at each male. 

 

"Now, I know that you two are an item now," Erwin began, blue eyes bright. "but that does not mean that disrespect towards anyone is simply brushed aside." He stood from his chair, hands locking behind his back as he strode around the pair. Levi was leaning on his fist while Eren was straight-backed and sitting with his fists on his thigh. 

 

"Levi," Erwin said sternly. "You can no longer continue to smack the hand of everyone who goes to touch Eren. Physical contact is an expression of friendship, and it is very common among all people." Levi rolled his silver eyes and Erwin sighed. "You must understand that it is impolite, especially to your superior officers, to harm someone who has not done any disrespect to Eren. If Corporal Jaeger truly did not like the contact, he may ask whoever is touching him to stop." Levi narrowed his eyes and glared up at Erwin like the blond had offended him. "I don't understand why you're doing this, but as Commander I need to know why. I don't want this affecting anyone's performance on missions.

 

Eren sighed and scrubbed his hands across his face. "Commander Erwin, I apologize profusely on behalf of Levi-"

 

Erwin held up a hand to cut him off. "Eren, you should not be apologizing for Levi's actions. Ackerman should take responsibility and apologize himself and re-evaluate his decisions and actions towards others." Erwin looked pointedly at Levi, who scoffed and glanced at Eren.

 

Erwin looked between the two and an idea popped into his head. He tried to refrain from grinning as he slowly strode over until he was standing behind Eren, who glanced over his shoulder at his superior. 

 

"Relax, Eren," Erwin's eyes sparkled with mirth and Levi's hand twitched. "You seem to be very tense."

 

Erwin's hands landed on Eren's shoulders, who stifled a gasp and seemed to tense even more, and Levi gritted his teeth, hand clenching around the arm of the chair. The wood creaked, and Erwin surveyed Levi's reaction. He wanted to chuckle. _'So_ that's _why he keeps hitting people.'_

 

He sighed dramatically, fingers beginning to massage Eren's taught shoulders. "Oh Eren, you work so hard all the time. Do you ever get a chance to relax?" He eyed Levi, who was glaring at Erwin's hands like he wanted to chop them off. No, scratch that, Erwin knew Levi wanted to chop them off. He couldn't hold back his chuckle this time, and he raised one hand to ruffle Eren's hair. "You are truly the best corporal we've had." He said fondly.

 

That was the last straw.

 

Erwin was a bit startled when the wood of the chair splintered underneath Levi's hand, who practically snarled as he rose, hand raised to smack Erwin's hands off of Eren. Erwin simply smirked while he caught Levi's wrist in his hand. Eren was blushing slightly and staring incredulously at Levi.

 

"Levi-!"

 

"I see now," Erwin laughed. "You get jealous!"

 

Levi paused and Eren blushed a little more at the statement. The raven growled and yanked his arm from his chuckling superior's grasp and Eren stood from his spot. Levi's arms wound around Eren's hips and he tugged him closer, protectively shielding Eren with as much of his body as he could. 

 

Erwin couldn't stop his snickering. "Levi, you get jealous when other people touch Eren!" Levi grumbled as Eren blushed and giggled as well.

 

"Aw, Levi, you get jealous? How cute!" Eren fawned over him, and Levi's cheeks turned a little pink. He swore that he wouldn't go easy on Eren the next time they were in bed together. 

 

Erwin laughed, patting his shoulder to which Levi glared at him. "Alright, you can be jealous, just try to tone it down please?" Levi muttered something under his breath and tightened his grip on Eren before answering with a cold, "Yes, Sir."

 

"Alright, thank you. You two are dismissed." They saluted respectfully and exited his office.

 

Once they were outside, Eren let out a soft giggle. "I didn't know you were jealous, Levi!"

 

Levi rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He muttered, still holding onto Eren. The older man wrapped his arms around Levi, smiling widely. 

 

"It's so cute though!" Eren cooed to him, which made him blush and shove his face into the brunet's chest. Eren only giggled more, but it melted into a gasp when Levi effortlessly lifted him off the ground. Eren squeaked and held tightly to Levi, who headed straight for Eren's room.

 

"L-Levi?" Eren stuttered out, his heart racing. "What are you doing?"

 

Levi smirked a little, holding tightly to his lover. "You'll see."

 

That night, Levi showed Eren who he really belonged to. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it! If you guys spotted any mistakes at all, please let me know!


End file.
